


Preparing for Battle

by nambnb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Quick exchange of words before the final battle.





	

“Oh! Ouch, not so hasty, my love! Take it slow.”

The words rang from Zevran’s lips with a chuckle and an impish look towards the elven Warden in front of him.

“Not that I dislike you acting all fierce towards me, but I still need those fingers if I’m going to fight for you, yes?”

She gave pause in her attempt to hastily shove the ability enhancing rings on Zevran’s fingers and her face turned sour. This wasn’t like her at all. Usually, she was more composed than this. She would have just handed him the jewellery and told him to wear it during the fight. But this was different. She had to make sure. She had already chosen an armour for Zevran that would give him protection, yet was light enough to allow for the nimble movements of the assassin. Still, if there was any way to add to his defence, or to give him just a little boost to his abilities to ensure his survival during the upcoming fight, she was not going to leave it up to chance if he wore the items as he was told.

“You’re scowling, love. It puts a most miserable look on your beautiful face. Lighten up, will you?”

A laugh danced in Zevran’s voice as he spoke to her and took it upon himself to put on the rings she had tried to force upon him earlier. He showed her his outstretched hand when he was done and wiggled the fingers adorned with the magically enhanced accessories.

“I must admit I have never met a woman who was so insistent in making me hers that she’d put two rings on my fingers at once.”

He grinned at her in hope that she would catch up on his joke, but the Warden only held out a necklace for him to wear, too.

“Or are you just prettying me up I wonder? Making me a jewellery stand?”

“Shut up.” Her words were uttered in a bitten back tone, not hiding her tension in the least.

Despite his words, Zevran bent down a little to make it easier for her to reach around his neck to fasten the necklace to him.

He took a step back when she was done, examining the locket hanging from his neck by a silver thread and glistening with magic that would give him more resistance against spells headed his way and buffer the worst impacts of physical blows.

“Isn’t this yours?”

“You need it more than me.”

His eyebrows wriggled once in a knowing way while another smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“You want to keep me safe.”

“If you know that then don’t let my efforts go to waste.”

Of course she could decide not to bring him onto this mission. She could just tell him to watch over their belongings while she was gone facing the Archdemon and its army of Darkspawn instead. She could do that, but she didn’t know if she got out of this alive. She wanted him to be near her since he gave her a reason not to be too reckless, not to just go with the flow and plunge her swords into her enemies without a thought of whether she would make it back in one piece. But at the same time she didn’t want him to be in danger, at least not in more danger than they usually were in on their journey through the blighted Ferelden.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and hugged her, grinding their hips together.

“When we get out of this alive, I will make love to you for two days straight.”

“Two days is all you can manage?” She couldn’t help to at least let him try to cheer her up and gave him a lopsided smile.

“I don’t have your kind of stamina, my lovely Warden, even if I shall take up the challenge to see how long I can last.” He bent down to almost kiss her, but chose to whisper in her ear instead. “But the fact that it will be over after a time only makes you want to cherish the moment more, no?”

Zevran moved their hips together in a light sway, almost as if in a slow dance and gave her a longing look before he kissed down her cheekbone to her mouth, giving her a tender kiss rather than the sensual ones he was known for.

“Do not worry, you will show this Archdemon who’s boss and then we go home. We got plans, right? It’s bad luck that it’s in our way.”

She gave a low snicker.

It was a good idea to bring him after all. She knew it.

 


End file.
